Stitch! In Time: Ichariba Ohana
by AlternateLiloStitchStories
Summary: When Yuna and Stitch met they became ichariba chodei. But what if one fight...Could. Change. Everything. When he finds his cousin Skip, Will he stay for a past ohana? Or will he go back to his new Ohana? This will answer it all! This is a fan written movie for the series "Stitch!"


**_Disclaimer: Warning. The following is a simple interpretation of a movie suggestion for the series "Stitch!", I claim no rights to the show. But without further ado... Let the story begins._**

Yuna:

_"Dear Diary,_

_It's fun recently here on the island, especially with Stitch around. Ever since Stitch came to our island theirs never really been a normal day, especially with all his cousins appearing because of Hamersterveil. But sometimes I wonder, what would life be like without Stitch."_

(Crash!)

Tiger-Lily: **Dang it you little blue freak!**

(Stitch laughs as he runs away from Tiger-Lily)

Yuna: _"On second thought, the thing is, I can't really imagine life ever being normal again. Besides who else is gonna help me survive a day with Tiger the Tyrant?"_

**STITCH IN TIME: ICHARIBA OHANA!**

(The next day...)

(Yuna is sleeping on her bed, while Stitch is sleeping on the coach in her room)

(Stitch rubs his eyes as he begins to wake up)

Stitch: ...! Ah! Today's the day! Today's the day! Today's the day~ !

(Stitch is excited as he rolls around filled with glee)

Stitch: Yuna! Goobaja! Up and at 'em! Wake up!

(Stitch shakes Yuna slightly to wake her up)

Yuna: ugh...what time is...? Ah! OH MY GOSH! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!

(Yuna panics as he wakes up in fear of being late to school)

Stitch: But Yuna it's-

Yuna: Doh! Why didn't you wake me up sooner Stitch?!

(She yells at Stitch interrupting him and just trying to get ready)

Stitch: But Yuna, Naga-

Yuna: Come on, Stitch!

(She says as she runs out by grabbing Stitch by his wrist)

(She races outside to the tricycle)

(Yuna drops Stitch on the seat)

Stitch: Ow! That hurt!

Yuna: Sorry Stitch, but I haven't been late to school yet and I'm not going to now, now put the pedal to the metal!

Stitch: Okitaka!

(Stitch sounding unsure)

(Stitch starts burning rubber as he's pedaling the tricycle faster then humanly possible going through the sidewalks and street crosses in the city)

Yuna: Yeah! Pedal to the metal, Stitch! At this rate we'll be their in no time!

Stitch: But Yuna-

(Their at the closed gate of Yuna's school)

Stitch: Naga School, Spring vacation.

(Yuna is just staring at the closed gate of the school)

Yuna: Grrrrrr...WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!

Stitch: Naga my fault, Youga naga listen!

Yuna: Well if you would've told me sooner I wouldn't have rushed you for nothing!

Stitch: Injibay Naga bootifa! Toobaga!

(They cross arms and turn different ways)

Yuna: ...Oh...

(She turns her head to Stitch who has a depressed yet stern face)

(She turns to his direction and gives a weak smile)

Yuna: I'm sorry Stitch, I didn't know I swear...Please forgive me.

(Stitch looks back seeing the sincereness on her face)

Stitch: ...Oketaka!

(They start hugging)

Yuna: *Giggles* I promise no more fights, pinkie swear!

(She says sticking out her pinkie)

Stitch: Hm...Pinkie swear!

(He laughs when they connect pinkies)

(Transition: to Hämsterviel's base)

(Hämsterviel comes to focus laughing evilly)

Hämsterviel: I have escaped once again, that's four times in a row.

Gantu: Yes, but to bad for Delia though.

Reuben: Besides wasn't it you that pushed her at those guards for us to escape.

(Reuben says as he is making a sandwich calmly)

(Flashback of Delia being caught by the guards)

Delia: Darn you, you miserable rodent, you'll pay for this! You hear me!

(Hämsterviel chuckles)

(The flashback ends)

Hämsterviel: Silence you no good nincompoops and your nincompooping! This is simply showing that I am the evil genius in this and any universe, me and only me! And I'll start by sending another experiment to eliminate 626 once for all!

(Picks a random experiment pod from the large gum ball dispenser)

(Gantu sees the numbers, 089, on the experiment pod)

Gantu: 089? I don't recall that experiment...

Reuben: You shouldn't, that was one of the experiments that Lilo got before you could find out

Gantu: The little girl from Hawaii?

Reuben: Not so little anymore if you recall my cuz Morpholomew's slip up. Anyway boss man I don't think sending-

Hämsterviel: Shut your mouth you no good sandwich making failure! I'm sending this one and that is being that!

(He puts the experiment pod in the cannon and fires it to the island)

Reuben: And now it's time for another game of Hämsterviel's complete failures.

Hämsterviel: What are you talking about you oversized gofer?!

Reuben: Well if you would've done your research, 086 aka my cousin Skip, is an experiment that can leap through time, and uhhh, oh yeah did I forget to mention you never really Hämstervieled him.

(The more Reuben told Hämsterviel the mistake he just made, Hämsterviel's face begins to be shown with terror and fear)

Reuben: In fact now that I think about couldn't my cuz, Stitch, use him to go back and stop us from stealing all the experiments to begin with?

(Hämsterviel automatically races down the hall with his hover chair crying to the next chamber)

Gantu: Well that's that. Their goes another foiled plan.

Reuben: And plenty more to come, I think, I'm not sure.

(He finishes making one of his sandwiches)

Reuben: Egg-salad?

(Transition: Hiroman is playing soccer with Yuna and Stitch)

Hiroman: So you two went to school forgetting all about spring break?

Yuna: Don't remind us...

Stitch: Naga bootifa...

(They say embarrased)

Hiroman: So Stitich, shoot to five goals win?

Stitch: Woo-Ha! Feeboogoo, Goobaja!

(Stitch says with pure enthusiasm and Yuna smiling at his confidence)

Jessica: Yoo-hoo! Hiroman, I made you some coffee!

Yuna: uh? Coffee?! Wait Jessica, No!

(Then for some reason she trips and the coffee spills all over Stitch, and he cleans off by licking it off his face)

Yuna: Oh no!

Hiroman: Uh-oh...

(Yuna and Hiroman worried because they know full well whats coming)

Jessica: You little blue fuzzball, that was for my darling Hiroman, you blue freak! What do you have to say for yourself?!

Stitch: TUKIBOWABA!

(Stitch begins to run around going crazy)

(He begins to shoot all the soccer balls past Jessica and just destroying the soccer goal behind her)

(Jessica stutters and just goes unconscious)

Stitch: (Shakes the caffeine out) Uh-oh...

Hiroman: Jessica! Are you alright?

(Jessica stutters a bit and goes back to being unconscious)

(Yuna comes next to Stitch to see Jessica unconscious by the action that just took place)

(As Yuna turns to Stitch, Stitch is afraid of her yelling at him)

(But when Yuna sees his worried face, he doesn't get a glare of rage, but a pat on the head and a gleaming smile)

Yuna: It's okay Stitch, I know you didn't mean to do that stuff.

(Stitch gives her a confused look)

Stitch: Yuna naga mad?

Yuna: (Chuckles) Nope, I know it wasn't your fault.

Hiroman: Yeah, besides we both know how you get when you have coffee, so no harm done Stitch!

Stitch: (Stitch takes time to process this until he finally lets out a chuckle)

Hiroman: Come on, let's pick this up before someone notices

(Hours later the place is clean, and while Stitch is finishing cleaning, he remembers what he was going to tell Yuna)

Stitch: Crabba Snabba! I forgot! Yuna!

(As he reaches where Yuna and Hiroman, he over hears both of them)

Hiroman: Man, Stitch really made a mess this time (chuckles)

Yuna: Yeah...(she chuckles, but goes to have a sad face) Hey Hiroman...

Hiroman: Hm? What's up?

Yuna: I never really had the guts to say this near him but...sometimes I wonder what life would be like without Stitch.

(Stitch automatically feels his heart shatter like a broken mirror)

Yuna: I was just thinking if I could've had a normal life on the island, if I never met him...

Hiroman: Wow, hey your joking right? What about all the awesome stuff that's happened ever since you met him?

(Stitch was too heart broken for him to hear her answer as he leaves them both)

Yuna: (chuckles) Your right, I don't know what I was thinking, actually, now it's making me think what a disappointment it would be if I never met Stitch..

(Flashback)

(Stitch and Hamsterveil fighting)

Stitch: Get off of my island you Ika Patooka!

(Flash)

Yuna: But what about the greatest power in the universe?

Stitch: I found it! This is it and it's called Ohana...

Yuna: Oh Stitch...

(Flashback over)

Yuna: In all honesty Hiroman, I wouldn't change my life right now for anything in the world, cause I'm glad I met Stitch.

(Hiroman chuckles and then he clears his throat)

Hiroman:

_"My perfect friend saved my life_

_My perfect friend is so awesome and nice _

_My perfect friend i wished for in the past _

_My perfect friend is here at last _

_My perfect friend is to perfect to say_

_My perfect friend is in my heart to stay..."_

Yuna: Wow Hiroman, I didn't know you were a poet

Hiroman: (chuckles) it was part of my English homework

(They both laughed until Yuna stops and looks around)

Yuna: Hey, speaking of which, where is Stitch?

(End of Part 1)


End file.
